Friendship, Lust, Love
by Drewstar
Summary: Yoko and Simon have now come to a close curtain and some personal issues need to be recognised and resolved


Simon and the last surviving members of team Dai-Gurren would part ways after the destruction of the Spiral God, Simon was know on his way to the desert slops to which he began his journey, and by their he would venture around the entire world and discover different countries and islands other than Kamina City. Yoko drove him back to her place on the island so that Simon could prepare and rest and also so Yoko go back to teaching

Yoko jumps onto the couch and yawns a massive yawn

Simon also yawns and he admires the view of Yoko's room.

"I'm envious of you Yoko"

"Yer well you shouldn't be, I mean the rent is nothing and I always have pest sandflies come in and out of here every night. It's such a bother" Yoko said as she scratched her head

"How could you say that? The surrounding is open fresh air and Grassy fields with an ocean to boot" Simon replied with a more jealous tone

"Yer, yer... want a drink?" Yoko replied

"Wait, you have alcohol, isn't the school next door?" Simon now rightfully concern

"Oh please lighten up no one comes in here" Yoko said as she bent over to grab a bottle "now let's see, were did I put that bottle"

Simon, although trying to look away could not take his eyes of Yoko's jeans (Her ass) and he couldn't help but blush

"Do you want me to give you a hand?" Simon said with a bit of blush

"Sure, can you help me pull this big one out, it's so hard" Yoko said

Simon just blushed harder as his dirty mind replayed Yoko's words into sexual innuendo

"UMMM... SURE..." Simon said shaking as he moved closer to Yoko

But as he moved slowly closer and bent over to help, Yoko grabbed the bottle and stood up and turned around, smacking Simon with her bust

"Ahh here I got it" Yoko said

No response made Yoko look down to the ground to see Simon, with a blooded noise and flat on the ground with his eyes in a daze.

"Simon" Yoko said in a demented tone

Yoko placed her hands on her hips and then openly said what was bothering her

"Your planning on getting drunk aren't you?" Yoko said firmly

Simon just sat in a pool of his own blood with his eyes dwindling about.

After being humiliated by his favourite red haired friend, Simon made a plan to never misinterpret Yoko again.

Yoko was a pretty woman to him, always had been and he had even had feelings for her at one point in his life, but unfortunately she had someone else in her heart as her concubine. And even more Simon loved someone else just as much, and she was gone to, no one for the two of them in the end, just each other and a few friends, but none of them could understand what they were going through.

Simon sat on the couch thinking about what the future was holding for him. He decided he would leave on his lifelong tomorrow and he would say goodbye to Yoko and never look back. He couldn't bare the pain of seeing the last person he would remember from his war, crying when his back was turned.

"Right" Simon said in a confident tone as he stood up

Right at that moment Yoko walked in dressed in her Teacher uniform

"Hey Simon how do I look?"

Simon looked at Yoko and for some reason he started blushing again, he couldn't help but think Yoko looked so cute in her teacher uniform

"I hope I still look good in this, it's been a while since I got any real exercise"

Yoko squizzed and pulled a little bit of her belly flab

"I wonder if gained a pound or two" Yoko said but then blushed and stopped pulling on her belly

"OH ACTUALLY FORGET ABOUT WHAT I JUST SAID!"

Yoko blushed hard and this made Simon smile and just laugh

"SHUT UP, I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT!"

Yoko then walked over to her bed and sat down on it, and then closed her eyes and let out a sigh

"If you told me when I left Kamina City, I was going to be a teacher, I might of laughed at your face" Yoko said and lifted her head in a fashion as though she was trying to maintain her pride

"You look beautiful Yoko" Simon said

Yoko was taken by surprise at the word, she looked up at Simon to see his face was smiling; he looked like he did when he was a kid, no matter what anyone said he looked and felt just like the same little boy.

"Come here you"

Yoko got up put her arm around Simon, and gave him a nookie

That night it was a stormy and

Simon laid on the couch, with no shirt or jacket on, and read, one of Yoko's magazines (despite the fact they were woman ones)

Yoko was sitting on her bed wearing her skimpy orange singlet and her short pyjama shorts and playing a puzzle

"How you coming along with that puzzle?" Simon said in a bored tone

Yoko suddenly and angrily threw up her hands and screamed. Frightening Simon out of the chair

"I CAN'T DO THIS... IT'S TOO HARD, THERE I SAID IT. A TEACHER CANNOT SOLVE A PUZZLE. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW WORLD?"

Simon cringed in fear but then looked at the window and saw a bit of lighting

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TEACHING THE KIDS OF THE FUTURE AND I CAN'T EVEN SOLVE A DAMM"

Thunder then clashed and it clashed so hard that Yoko, so terrified jumped into Simon's arms and hugged him tight

"Make it go away... Make it go away" Yoko said while shivering

"You know it can't hurt us in here. That's why we have shelter" Simon said while reminiscing about when he, Kamina and Yoko lived underground, because it was to frighting to understand what was on the surface.

"I think it's beautiful" Simon said in a charmed look

Yoko muttered into Simon's chest "I hate it" but then Simon just put his arms around her

She did not expect this. Yet, in the back of her mind she was always wishing to be held. No one had held her in protection; even though she dam well needed no one to hold her, she always wondered what it would be like. To be the protected, not the protector. She remembered back when she was young and she and the rest of team Dai- Gurren were under attack from Cytomander and Dai-Gunten. Her and Simon used The Gurren Lagann to fight the Dai-Gunten. The Gurren Lagann could fly, fly in the open air. But through her stupidity she fell out of the cockpit and freefell in the open air and into Dai-Gunten. She passed out from the freefall and she didn't know whether it was her last day on earth when she closed her eyes. But if it wasn't for Simon, she would be dead. And when she came to from the free fall all she could see was his eyes staring at her, with hope that she was still ok. That was the first time she been held in protection and when Viral showed up and was about to fight Simon, she could only worry, but all Simon said was "Don't worry. Yoko I'll protect you" "Yoko are you alright?" Simon asked Yoko opened her eyes and relisted she had fallen asleep for a few seconds "Was I asleep?" "Yeah you were for a few seconds" Simon said in a soft tone "Is the storm gone?" Yoko asked "Yes" Replied Simon "Come on" Simon lifted Yoko up and carried her to the bed and then just dumped her on the bed "Ahh" Yoko reacted when Simon dropped her body down on her bed "Thanks for nothing" Yoko said with a grunt in her voice "It's not my fault you're so heavy" Simon joked "WHAT! I'M NOT FAT! I'M NOT FAT AT ALL!" Yoko said waving her hands around like a little girl "Calm down... I was just joking... Besides I don't think I said the word Fat" Simon said with a smile on his face Yoko just stared at him with a spiteful hurt look "No, but you sure were thinking it... hmm" "Yeh, yeh. Now come on get into bed Yoko. I'll even tuck you in" Simon said in a joyful way Yoko blushed "What?" Yoko shivered "You... want to... Tuck me in?" "Yeah just like you did for me remember" Yoko could not remember tucking him in ever, but then a memory dropped in her head of that one night It was a late night and Simon was still in his heart stricken emotion over Kamina's death he had no time to care about the world or about anyone on the ship, he hated himself so much. And Yoko had no time to care about other people to; she was lost in her own little bleeding heart. She would cry every night for the past week. No one knew the pain that they felt. Simon had lost a brother and Yoko had lost a true love of hers. Rann knew the three longer than anyone else so when it hit him, it hit him hard that Kamina was gone. But he knew that he had to stay strong for the team since Yoko and Simon were in no condition to be the masters to look to. Rann would serve them their meals to their rooms for a day or two. Yoko recovered quickly, and even made herself look strong and fine in front of everyone, but Simon never did. And truly, Yoko didn't either; it was all an act and not a good one. "Honey, if you ever want to talk you know, good old Rann will listen to yar" Rann said to comfort Yoko one day after she burst into tears in the cafeteria and ran back to her room That same night Simon actually came out of his room and went to the holding shed to look at Gurren Lagann. "Bro" was all he said as he looked into the eyes of Gurren Simon walked outside and he could see the beautiful moon and the thousands of stars shine on deck of the ship. It was beautiful sight. But the crying could only be heard on this beautiful night. But Simon could see no one, No one was crying on the outside, but a weaken heart and disturbed mind can make you hear things, that are really only you. Simon walked back to his room but he felt hungry and went to the cafeteria. There he saw a sight he thought he'd never see. There was Yoko Munching down on a ton of food. "Ummm, Yoko?" That got Yoko's attention "What are you doing?" "Nothing" Yoko said with a tremendous amount of food in her mouth There was silence for about 10 seconds "You going to eat all of that?" Simon said "No" Yoko replied Simon then walked over and grabbed abit of food and then walked off "Uh? Hey!" Yoko said watching Simon's action's "Leave me alone Yoko" Simon just said as he walked off into the dark hallway Yoko sat and watched, Simon walk off with a pitiful look on her face After awhile Simon was still up and working on many of his mineral models, it was now 1:35 am There was a knock at the door, Simon just thought this was another one of his demented hearings. But then he herd "Simon, It's me, please open the door" Simon although hesitant at first, got up and opened the door. "What do you want Yoko?" Simon responded in a dark dreary voice "I just... I wanted to... Spend the night here. With you" Yoko said with a serious voice Simon looked at her and just considered for a second what would be the worst that could happen. Simon stood aside and let Yoko walk into his room, it was crowded but Yoko didn't care at least she was with someone who understood. Maybe even had more of an understanding of the situation they were in, seeing as Simon had already lost his parents. Yoko was raised by the Littner clan so even though she didn't know her parents it didn't matter to her because she still had a family. But for Simon, he was an outcast, in the words of the late Kamina. Yoko brought a pillow and a blanket to sleep on the floor, but as she laid the pillow and blanket down, Simon talked "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" "Don't be stupid it's your room and I'm... I'm a..." Yoko for some stupid reason started crying "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here" Yoko made a dash for the door but Simon stood in front of it Simon looked up at Yoko and she could see he was crying "Yoko..." Simon said almost unable to hold the tears back. He then ran right into Yoko and embraced her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm... Sorry" Simon broke down crying and at the same time Yoko did the same and they both held each other like friends Sooner or Later Yoko was tucking Simon in her floor pillow and covered him with her blanket and Simon fell asleep pretty quickly. That night was one that Yoko couldn't forget, maybe because she thought the next day Simon would come back to his senses and regain his morality. But he only seemed more miserable; Yoko was pissed at this and refused to help him at all from that day. She embraced him and he couldn't care, she offered a second to dwell in his loneliness and sadness for a night. But he couldn't care. What made Nia so special? How was an almost complete stranger able to reach him in few days, that Yoko, a true friend couldn't have done in a night. But she then became closer to Nia and realised that she had something special about her, she was a different sought of girl that only had either a smile or a funny seriousness about her, where's everyone was mopping, sulking or just plan trying not to focus on anything, nobody was consoling each other or trying to make each other laugh. No one was happy. And then Nia comes along and has become somewhat of a new species, one that had more spirit than anyone on the ship. Yoko couldn't help but love her for that alone. But some part of her never trusted her, maybe it was jealousy, for Simon though? Yoko snapped back into reality "Yoko?" Simon said wondering what was wrong with Yoko "Ahh nothing, it's just... I can't believe you remember that" Yoko said with a hence of flattery in her voice Simon paused for a bit put his head down and then twisted

"Ha, you helped me allot that night, you might not think it did because I keep moping around, but guess, I... Just didn't want to let go off feeling sorry for myself, but I realised after that night I had no reason to feel sad anymore. I just... I didn't want to live in a world where my friends could die. After losing Kamina I didn't want to believe in anything anymore, I just wanted to hurt myself. I was a basted to all of you" Simon then looked at Yoko directly in the face "especially to you Yoko"

There was a pause for a moment

"What did it matter... you were just a kid" Yoko said like it meant nothing to her

"No, that's no excuse" Simon looked like something was troubling him deeply, something always had, and he and Yoko could never be the same friends they once were if he didn't say this "I should have told you this a long time ago... Did you realise why I was saying sorry that night to you over and over again" Simon felt dead stuck in the middle of an impending bomb to be dropped on him. But he needed to say it. He needed to say it now

"Kamina died because of me, because I couldn't connect with the Gurren, because I was..." Simon looked into Yoko's eyes, she was listening to every word "Thinking, of you... And Kamina, and why it was not me, who was... Kissing you before the fight" Simon said his peace for so many years of wanting to tell Yoko this he finally said it

Yoko looked at him with shock

"You... You... were... there... that night?" Yoko said in shock

"Yes. I was" Simon responded in remorse

Yoko got out of her bed and walked over to the door and opened the door, It was still storming outside but Yoko didn't care, she was about to walk out into the storm when

"I'M TO BLAME NOT YOU!" Simon shouted

Yoko stopped and stared out into the dark rainy weather. Then closed the door

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME, BUT DON'T HATE YOURSELF YOKO" Simon again shouted with some tears now dripping down his cheek

Yoko shut the door and then focused on Simon.

She walked slowly over to Simon and slapped him in the face.

But then Yoko embraced him and started crying.

Then the most unexpected act of Yoko. She kissed him on the cheek.

She then whispered in Simon's ear

"Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here, hmm?" Yoko said in a tone as if she was losing her best friend

Simon couldn't control himself (Lust, Love, Years of friendship. Years of self loathing and after all that she was now in his arm's wanting him)

Simon started feeling her back down to her singlet and then he grabbed her singlet and pulled it up, exposing her breasts. Yoko as well grasped his back and then started pulling down his pants

Simon whispered in her ear "I can't stay"

Yoko answered back "But you'll be back"

Simon and Yoko said nothing else and engaged in the heat of the moment

Although Yoko had shared her heart twice. She couldn't help but feel that Simon was there all along, and that she had only just realised all the chances she could have taken to be happy with him. She also had her fair share of hatred for him. But also other emotions as well. Jealousy (Kamina's affection, but also of Nia's affection for Simon), Loyalty (There long standing friendship), Envy (Simon's reputation as savour of earth), Lust (His maturing attitude and good looks), Annoyed (The fact that he tries so hard to be Kamina), Proud (That he tries so hard to not be Kamina, and has found himself along the road), Humbled (To have known this weak little boy named Simon the digger)

As the sun rose Yoko awoke to find she was dribbling droll and naked in the bed with sheets around her. Then Yoko looked outside and realised it was no longer raining.


End file.
